Faraway
by serinablackcat98
Summary: Ben is feeling rather down in the dumps and Rook wants nothing, but to help. Rated T for foul language and attempted suicide :D please leave a comment! (A oneshot) FLUFF AHOY!


**Okay, so I haven't really written very many Ben ten fics before, so please don't** **get angry at me if I did anything wrong! **

**The song in this fanfic is Faraway- by Nickelback :)  
**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

Human behaviour and emotions were very hard to understand. Rook was just learning, but he knew something was wrong when Ben had stormed out of the room just a few minutes earlier. This left Rook a bit confused and he wasn't really sure what he had done to upset him. Though, Ben's grandfather, Max said Ben needed time alone, Rook had a feeling that it was the opposite. When Rook had compiled enough words and enough bravery he walked outside to find Ben.

Sure enough the teen was on the balcony with his back turned to the door and his emerald eyes reaching out to the lights in the distance. Rook saw Ben standing a few metres away from him and without fear walked next to him.

Ben didn't seem to care that Rook was there and didn't even acknowledge that he was, but Rook stayed. The silence from the two stretched out until all that could be heard was the whispers of the crickets. Rook opened his mouth to finally speak, but Ben had beat him to it.

His voice was sharp and strained, meaning he was either angry or had a cold, Rook supposed the first one. "What do you want?" the boy hissed. Rook could tell from the tone of his voice that Ben didn't want him there, but in a way it felt more like he needed him there.

"It seems as though there is something on your mind, I assumed that like human culture you would like to talk about it," Rook said as calm and as quite he could.

"You _assumed _wrong," Ben grumbled back and then turned to walk away. Rook stood in his way now and Ben glared up to the tall alien.

"It would make you feel better," Rook announced in a whisper so not to anger Ben any further.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word!" Ben hissed and continued to glare up to Rook. Rook's ears fell down a bit and he almost looked a little hurt from what Ben had said. Ben had to admit, it felt better making other people sad.

"I can feel and I can tell what you are feeling, everyone gets agitated, so what has angered you?" Rook asked, Ben just looked away with a scowl.

"I'm not angry," Ben mumbled and walked past him. Rook followed and walked behind to shorter teen. "You show all the signs of anger," Rook said.

Ben growled and glared at Rook, "You just don't get it do you?" he hissed. "No one even wants you here, I didn't ask for a partner you know, you should go back to where you came from because no one is going to miss you here!" Ben suddenly shouted. Rook was still from the outburst, but not scared just a little shocked. Rook stood in silence for a few seconds, staring at Ben, but as he continued to stare he saw something go even more wrong with Ben. He looked away from Rook and to the ground, and for a second he looked remorseful, almost like he'd regretted what he'd said to the violet alien. Rook tilted his head to the side and Ben didn't move. After another few seconds Ben turned and began to pace away. Rook followed, of course keeping up with Ben's raging pace thanks to his longer legs. Ben walked back to the edge of the balcony and grabbed the bar with both hands. Ben threw his body over the edge of the balcony and as he did Rook screamed his name. Instantly Rook threw himself off the balcony after Ben and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. With Rook's other arm pulling out his proto-tool he shot a safety rope up onto the bar of the balcony as they fell.

They stopped falling when they were feet from the ground and Ben ripped out of Rook's grip even more furious then before. "What the hell Rook! I was going to change into stink fly!" Ben shouted with his arms raised above his head.

Rook pointed a finger to Ben's chest, a murderous look on his face, "You had no intention of changing into any of your aliens, you were going to hurt yourself... why?"

Ben scrunched his nose at the question and turned away. He didn't answer and Rook began to get angry. He grabbed Ben's shoulder and gave him a shake. "Why?!" he demanded to know. Ben didn't answer again and slapped the hand off his shoulder. Rook's patience was grating and he began to grind his sharper teeth. "Ben?"

"Fine!" Ben suddenly shouted and turned around to point a shaking finger to Rook's chest. "You want to know so bad. Fine!"

"My parents don't want me to save the world any more!" he yelled, "They want me to go to some stupid school in Florida and pretend my watch never existed!" Rook frowned and his eyes narrowed, "That's not what's upsetting you though is it?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Ben's face grew red in anger and he turned away from Rook with his arms crossed.

"Ester," Ben said in almost a whisper. Rook raised an eyebrow, not knowing what this was about.

"The leader of the Kraaho, what about her?" He frowned.

Ben scowled at Rook and the alien just frowned more. "Ester broke up with me," Ben finally said, a crack in his voice. Rook almost rolled his eyes, 'Great, more human slang, what on Rovanah did break up mean?' Before Rook could ask what it meant Ben looked down to the ground with his hands clinging tightly into fists and he began to make small, strange noises. Rook's frown deepened and he tried to look at Ben's face. The boy swiped Rook's face away, almost touching it and covered his own face in both hands. Rook's eyes widened and he grabbed both Ben's hands, pulling them away from his face. Ben looked up and Rook released his hands to snatch Ben's face. His eyes travelled quickly over Ben's face and he gasped. "Ben! There is something coming from your eyes! Are you hurt?!" he panicked. Ben pushed Rook away and began to viscously wipe his tears away. "They're called tears! And I am hurt Rook, it took you three fucking days to notice!" Ben screeched and sniffled. Rook blinked, "These tears have plagued you for three whole days?" he gasped. Ben shook his head and looked away, "You just don't get it."

"What are tears Ben? Why is this happening to you?" he asked worriedly.

"It's what humans do when their sad!" he shouted, "It's called crying and you wouldn't know because you don't feel emotion!" he hissed.

'Sad?' Rook thought, 'yes, sad, he knew that emotion quite well, in fact he remembered just yesterday watching a movie where a girl was also crying.'

To be completely honest Rook got scared when people cried. 'Oh no!' he thought, 'Ben's sodium levels are dropping! What if he gets sick!' Rook had to stop Ben crying before that happened. Rook remembered that in that movie, a man had comforted the girl. Rook mentally grinned, 'That is what I shall do!'

Ben wiped another tear away and shook his head, "Ester said I wasn't good enough for her, she said that I embarrassed her, she said that I was nothing and I believe her!" Ben sobbed. Ben eyes widened when he felt Rook swoop down and wrap his arms around him.

"Please don't say that," Rook whispered. "You aren't nothing, you're everything," Rook shushed him.

Ben just stood there, wide eyed and head pressed against Rook's chest. "What?" he managed a choke. Rook shushed him and ran his fingers through Ben's hair.

"Don't say anything, just listen."

Rook felt stupid doing this, he was practically saying everything the man from the movie was saying, but now was the part where the man started to sing to the girl.

'Crap,' Rook thought, 'I don't know any songs!' Then Rook strained to think, 'I listen to the radio all the time there has to be one song that I can sing!'

Then Rook gulped, there was one song he knew off by heart, but the question was would Ben like it. Ben was more into dub step than classical. Rook took a breath and began a soft hum.

"This time, This place," Rook began to sing, he wasn't the best singer in the world, but he'd never done it before. His voice was soft though and he'd noticed by the time he was halfway to the chorus Ben had stopped his loud sobs.  
"Cause you know, you know, you knooooooow!"  
"That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I miss you, Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, Stop breathing if I don't see you any more," Rook paused and took a moment to loosen his grip and look down to Ben. The boy was staring back at him, his eyes widened in shock and his tears beginning to dry. Ben smiled and Rook smiled back knowing that this had stopped the horrible crying. Ben's lips sealed together and he began to choke. Rook was confused by the scrunching of Ben's face the brunette pulled away with a howl of laughter. Rook tilted his head to the side in confusion as Ben laughed. "Rook, you sure know how to make a guy feel better!" he wiped a tear away.

Rook smiled and nodded, "That is a good sign, if you want me to I could sing for longer," he offered, but was almost cut off when Ben's started laughing again.

A few weeks later after enough research Rook found out what 'Love' was and felt embarrassed by the fact that he'd said he loved Ben. This made Ben laugh for about another week, but Rook had to admit, he would much rather see Ben laugh than cry.

* * *

**YOLO :D**


End file.
